Toilet cleaner pieces, also known as toilet blocks, have long been employed under the toilet rim (so-called rim blocks) as well as in water tanks (in-tank blocks or cistern blocks) for cleaning, disinfecting, and perfuming of toilets. In this regard, the esthetics and the efficiency have become increasingly important in recent years. This led, for example, to the development of gel-like or liquid toilet fresheners that in some cases are offered in multi-chamber containers, thereby allowing the combination of a cleaning agent released when the toilet is flushed, along with a permanent room freshening.
Solid toilet blocks are still relevant in the marketplace. Solid blocks are typically manufactured by extrusion process followed by cutting into pieces to produce substantially rectangular shaped toilet rim blocks. These shapes may then be inserted into suitable baskets for use in the toilet.
A disadvantage of such rim blocks is that they swell from the water flowing into the basket, causing uneven erosion and loss of the original shape. Even after a short period of use, a relatively unaesthetic block remains.
Accordingly, it was desirable to formulate a shapely and aesthetic toilet block that is uniformly washed away and that swells up as little as possible throughout its total life span. Preferably the production of a toilet block should be carried out at the lowest possible temperature, particularly because high temperature processing leads to a loss of perfume oil.